Incertidumbres
by WinterLeopard
Summary: Valorar lo libre de un pájaro, lo azul del cielo Lo rojo de las rosas.. Lo blanco de la pureza de tu alma..
1. Chapter 1

" **Amar la libertad, o lo que nos lo quita?"**

 **Acontecimientos del hoy..**

Prólogo a **"Represalias".**

Todo parecía raro aquí..desde nuestra aparición solo había oscuridad y algunas personas..que de alguna forma me parecen conocidas..dos bellas chicas jóvenes..un joven callado, y uno bastante enojado..

 **Estas fueron las palabras de Dwight..escritas en un diario improvisado.**

Otro día ha empezado..si es que existe un día.. -Dijo Dwight mientras despertaba dentro de su tienda de campaña-

Por otro lado se encontraba Megan, dormía sin ropa, le gustaba estar libre por el viento del inhóspito lugar, aunque reforzaba bastante la seguridad de su tienda.

Tal vez hoy por fin será de día..-Bostezaba mientras decia esto-

Un poco más alejado de allí había una cabaña..no tan grande ni tan chica, allí vivía un individuo muy solitario..con el cabello desaliñado y pinta de poca cordura..estaba Jake, no le gustaba mucho la compañía y se mantenía en silencio.

Siempre al despertar sonaba una melodía.. de un gran canto y alegría..a pesar de la infinidad de la noche..su despertar era por la satisfacción, Kate con guitarra en mano, opacaba la oscuridad de la noche..con la brillantez de su voz..

" **A cantar iremos todos..cuando las tinieblas acechen, la oscuridad arrebate la sonrisa..pero no nos quitará el amor.."**

" **Oscuridad..no te tengo miedo..**

 **Oscuridad enfréntate a mi..**

 **Oscuridad volveremos a brillar"**

-Finalizaba con un toque de cuerda bastante fuerte, en señal de su presencia-

Tan temprano la fiesta..esa pajarita..-Reia un poco Dwight.

David era una persona diferente..Trataba de conseguir lo mejor siempre..talaba los árboles y hacia muchas cosas rudimentarias..de eso le sirve su fuerza..supongo.

Cada día más bosque..maldita sea..

-Finalizó al dar un último hachazo al árbol frente al campamento-

 **Estos son los del ayer..el presente y el mañana..**


	2. Descubrimiento

" **¿Vivir la vida honestamente, o ser mentiroso en cada aventura descaradamente?"**

 **Sentimientos prohibidos:**

Dwight vivía de forma increíble su día a día en la tierra del ente... a pesar de que nunca volvería a ver la libertad real de la vida..

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella aparición repentina en el bosque oscuro y sombrío..

Tenía unos compañeros bastantes empáticos, el los quería bastante.. Pero en el nació un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido, aquel que es muy profundo y melancólico. El Amor..

Tenía en él un peso muy elevado.. Se sentía atraído en especial por una chica. Una chica muy enérgica. Pero un poco engreída por su perfecta condición física. Y sobre todo su belleza natural.

Esta gran fémina era Megan. Mejor conocida como Meg, una gran atleta pelirroja y de una belleza bastante exuberante para la edad joven que tenía.

Dwight lo había notado desde aquel momento de la hoguera, del encuentro.. con todos los que serían sus compañeros de la niebla.

Se había quedado plasmado con la figura de aquella muestra del edén que había notado con solo mirarla..

Dwight.. Con el correr de los días se iba asegurando de forma notoria de que ese amor es real... es la gran bondad de la existencia. La belleza del vivir.

El había hecho todo por ella, la ayudaba en las pruebas.. la solia tratar bien en algún momento de incertidumbre. Pero se mostraba indiferente y sobre todo con mucha inquietud ante tal ayuda.. tan sospechosa..

Un día ella se encontraba bastante alegre..se estaba dando una "Ducha" en el rio que estaba a cierta distancia del campamento inicial.

Se estaba dando el lujo a si misma..ya mucho tiempo de que no tenía privacidad para su disfrute solitario.. por la pequeña llovizna que se presentaba.. las hojas de los arboles mostraban un brillo espectacular.. el brío del rocio se desprendia de algunas flores que habían cerca de la orilla de ese paraíso.. era raro conseguir esa pizca de bondad, alegría y paz en una oscuridad como esa..

Mientras tanto.. David, el rudo terminaba de juntar los troncos que había talado cerca del campamento.. necesitaban ese combustible natural para su hoguera.. y para los planes el líder ambicioso. Dwight.

Jake, solo se refugiaba en la cuna de su pensamiento, su pequeña cabaña cerca del campamento, la cumbre de sus experiencias.

Kate por su parte descansaba tranquilamente dentro de su tienda de campaña, solo quería relaajcion.. adoraba estar tranquila por los cortos momentos.

Dwight escribia de forma primitiva con carbón y una pluma, las cosas que necesitaría para su civilización, ahora que el ente les había dejado vagar por la gran extensión de su territorio.

"Debería empezar los cimientos con David, oh tal vez amurallar nuestra zona... hmm debo hacer una reunión entre nosotros..."

En ese momento había levantado la mirada y veía a lo lejos a Megan viniendo luego de su relajante baño en ese rio cristalino

"Es increíble, no puedo dejar de mirarla.." Decía mientras observaba a la dama volver hacia lo que sería sus "aposentos".

¿Te gusta campeón?. -Aparecía detrás de el-. Kate con una mirada de curiosidad hacia las palabras que expresaba el chico.

Ehm si..el paisaje por supuesto.. Je. -En ese momento reía nerviosamente lo cual era muy sospechoso-.

Jaja si claro, he visto como la miras, se nota bastante eh! -Le golpeaba el brazo-.

Bueno no puedes asegurar nada sin pruebas.. -Rapidamente se limpiaba la baba que tenia en su mentón.-

Menudo jovencito.. –Reia bastante fuerte-.

Bueno tenemos que hablar todo el grupo, ya he ideado los planos para este lugar, será algo alucinante, bueno hablando siempre en democracia..

¿Qué tienes en mente? –Ella agregaba-.

Bueno estaría bien construir con la madera de David.. alguna gran cabaña en el medio.. donde está la hoguera, y por supuesto.. todo lo necesario para la vida digna..digamos de algún modo..

Vaya y parece que ya tendremos presidente..

-Dwight se quedaba callado ante tal halago-.

Bueno ire a a avisar a todos.. nos vemos en la reunión..

-Al finalizar le regalaba un beso en la mejilla, por lo cual Dwight quedaba shockeado por el repentino acto-.

¿Y eso..?.. –Decia bastante sonrojado-.

No tengo nada que decir.. –Le respondio y se retiró de esa zona-

¡Dios..que fue eso!...-Exclamo Dwight, aun atontado por el beso-

 **1**


End file.
